Seto Midori
'Seto Midori '(瀬戸水鳥) is one of the managers of Raimon. Appearance Midori has bright and long orange hair with small braids tied with blue hair ties, and green eyes. She has slightly tanned skin. She wears a long, blue skirt and a blouse without any ribbon, unlike Sorano Aoi and Yamana Akane, who wear miniskirts and ribbons. Like Akane, she is also a second-year student at Raimon. Personality Seto i s usually strict at most times, but she also has a soft side to her. She can be very physical — for example, she often gives Tenma a slap on the back. For her constant change in mood. She's very supportive to Matsukaze Tenma , and even introduced herself during new member presentations at the soccer club as his "private cheering squad" at first, before giving in and introducing herself as a new manager. Plot (GO) Midori is one of three new managers of Raimon, introducing herself as a "private cheering squad" for Tenma . When Shindou was quitting the soccer club, she didn't know about it. Noticing that some of the members were l osing hope, she got very distressed, even yelling in Hayam i's face. She was stopped by Akane at that time. During the Holy Road match between Raimon and Mannouzaka, Seto yelled at Kurama, Hayami, Amagi, Kurumada, and Hamano, the only members of Raimon who weren't willing to rebel against Fifth Sector. After this speech of hers, and shortly after Mannouzaka was about to turn everything around, everyone in Raimon but Kurama went against Fifth Sector's orders and played to their fullest. In Episode 25, She give a drink to Shindou. Then when she read a letter from Nishiki, revealed that She knew Nishiki. When Kirino ask her that She knew Nishiki, She said that She and Nishiki are in the same class in the first year. Then Hamano teasing her and that made she angry. In Episode 35, she helps Hamano to get to the bench because of his injury, but it is shown that Midori caused some pain to Hamano's arms. Quotes *"Hey you guys, you are so uncool. Wouldn't you call that deserting the battlefield?" (To Ichino and Aoyama) *''"And you call yourselves the Raimon Eleven?!" (To Hayami, Hamano, and Kurama) Trivia *Her surname, "''Midori", directly translates to "green", and it's also the color of her eyes. *The three manager girls' name is associated with colors. Her name, Midori, when roughly translated means green. *The kanji writing of Midori's given name translates to "waterfowl." Also, she is the only new Raimon manager whose given name did not come from a type of plant. *She's the only girl in the school who wears a different uniform, much like Natsumi. *Midori is the tallest of the 3 managers. *Despite her tomboyish and rough attitude, she refers herself as "Atashi" (the same as how Touko addresses herself), which is a much more feminine way of addressing herself *She's the typical tsundere character in this series. *She is the only manager that does not use the proper uniform or school attire in the soccer club. *Her attire is the common uniform known for girl-delinquents around Japan in which they wears a longer skirts rather than a short one and to remove the detailing piece of their uniform (in Midori's case, it's the ribbon on her school uniform) *She's a bit harsh to Tenma, however she seems to taken a liking to him just like Aoi said. *Midori and Ryouma were in the same class as first year students. There might be a possibility that she was either held back a year or he was ahead of her by a year. *Nishiki mentioned that she likes to step on one's foot when she's angry though it is unknown whether this only happens to Nishiki or she does this to other. *Midori's mostly seen with Yamana Akane. *She is recruitable in the GO game after you've finished the main story mode.